Lágrimas: sufriendo por el amor
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: La sala de menesteres, o maravillosa invención mágica, ha sido tu confidente, tu pañuelo de lágrimas, tu escondite cuando él te insulta y esos insultos te duelen más de lo que deberían. (Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres").


¡Hola!

Bueno, estoy muy agradecida de haber recibido esta invitación. Realmente, hace mucho que no escribía y hacer esto fue como "genial y mas cosas".

En fin... es la primera vez que escribo de esta forma, así que espero no haberme equivocado.

Bye.

**P/d: Esta historia tendrá segunda parte.**

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y nada, lamentablemente, es mío.)

* * *

**Lágrimas: sufriendo por el amor**

¿Puedes comprenderlo? ¿Realmente puedes?

No, claro que no.

¿Cómo puedes llegar a comprender que el chico que te gusta, tu amor platónico, se casa con otra?

Ríes… ¿Qué mas puedes hacer?

Estas tan jodida, te sientes así realmente, y sigues llorando. Llorando tanto que al final sabes que quedaras seca, pero…

¿Realmente él vale esas lágrimas?

Sabes que la respuesta es un "no" porque, bueno, él ha sido un completo imbécil contigo durante ¿Cinco años? O ¿Seis años? Bueno, la cosa es que ha sido un imbécil.

¿Cómo, por todos los jodidos demonios, has terminado enamorada de él? Ni tú lo sabes. Solo sabes que te gusta y que babeas por él cada vez que le vez pasar, pero él, frío y arrogante rubio, no te mira o si lo hace es de manera despectiva o, más bien, asqueada. No debes preguntarte el porqué porque sabes que para él eres solo una sangre sucia.

Solo eso.

Esa es la razón por la cual estás escondida ahí, en la sala que conoce cada uno de tus secretos.

La sala de menesteres, o maravillosa invención mágica, ha sido tu confidente, tu pañuelo de lágrimas, tu escondite cuando él te insulta y esos insultos te duelen más de lo que deberían.

Aún recuerdas aquel día lluvioso. Estabas en los invernaderos revisando algunas plantas para un informe y él, que no sabes de donde ha salido, ha hechizo unas de las macetas con barro y te ha arrojado todo el contenido sobre la cabeza. Tú no viste venir aquel movimiento porque, por supuesto, hubieses esquivado aquel hechizo. Él se rió a carcajadas, fue lo que necesitaste para saber quién había sido, y luego se fue. Y tú… tú te quedaste ahí: sucia, empapada y con el corazón más que roto.

Recuerdas que ese día corriste queriendo escapar de todos, en especial de tus dos guardianes, y sin previo aviso llegaste al séptimo piso. Sabías que ahí había una sala, la que usaron en las clases del ED, pero creías que tu necesidad no superaba la de aquella vez.

Solo pensaste fervientemente: quiero escapar… quiero escapar por un momento… quiero olvidar.

Y fuiste sorprendida por una pequeña puerta de madera.

Al entrar, supiste que eso era lo que necesitabas.

La sala multipropósito te dio lo que buscabas, te dio un lugar tranquilo.

Te dio un lugar donde podías llorar, sin que nadie te molestara, un lugar donde podías recostarte y pensar en él; como en aquel momento, pero realmente prefieres no hacerlo. No después de ver, de presenciar, aquella pedida de mano a Astoria Greengrass.

Secas tus lágrimas porque sabes que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que saliste del Gran Comedor. Deberías aplicarte algún hechizo porque, a diferencia de las demás chicas, a ti si se te nota que has llorado, pero no lo haces porque puedes fingir que nada ha pasado; ya estas acostumbrada a ello.

Entonces, te levantas y te arreglas la túnica que se ha arrugado. Recuerdas que siempre debes recoger todo lo que has llevado porque extrañamente, una vez, has dejado un pañuelo blanco y al venir a buscarlo ya no estaba… ese suceso fue extraño, pero no le has dado mayor importancia.

Hechas un vistazo alrededor y luego sales.

Tomas los diferentes atajos y llegas al segundo piso donde encuentras a tus amigos. Ron y Harry se acercan rápidamente a ti, es ahí donde te preguntan si estás bien y todas aquellas preguntas que no deseas responder.

Tú les dices que todo está bien, pero sabes que no es así.

Ron insiste porque le preocupas y, tal vez, porque siente algo por ti, pero tú no puedes corresponderle ni aunque lo intentaras.

Esta vez no les respondes y simplemente caminas en dirección a la siguiente clase. Ellos te siguen y no preguntan.

Pociones. Por primera vez deseas saltártela y lo deseas solo por lo que has visto esa mañana. También deseas estar en la sala de menesteres donde sabes que nadie te molestara ni te preguntara si te pasa algo o porque no escribes nada.

No sabes cómo, pero, de un segundo a otro, algo aparece sobre tu libro. Obviamente eres precavida y no lo abres. Bueno si lo haces porque también eres curiosa, y nadie nunca ha hechizado un sobre y lo ha mandado hacia ti.

Disimuladamente, o lo mas que se puede, lo abres. Grande es tu sorpresa al darte cuenta de que es tu pañuelo, aquel que has perdido hace algunos meses, y no viene solo una pequeña nota le acompaña.

_Siempre noto cuando lloras._

Frunces el ceño y miras a todos tus compañeros de clase, todos concentrados en sus deberes. Entonces, ¿Quién ha sido?

Y pronto la lucidez llega a tu cabeza.

Le miras disimuladamente. Él siempre ha estado ahí para ti, o al menos lo más que podrías esperar, ha sido tu amigo desde hace mucho.

Y decides…

Decides que tal vez, solo tal vez, debes renunciar a tu amor platónico y darle la oportunidad a un amor real como el que Ron siente por ti.

Si lo haces sabes que tus visitas a la sala de menesteres se reducirán, pero quizás sea lo más conveniente.

Definitivamente debes actuar como la persona inteligente y racional que eres. Sí, debes hacerlo. Sonríes, no con felicidad, con determinación.

Pero…

Nunca te das cuenta de que alguien, a unos cinco bancos tras de ti, sonríe porque ha conseguido su propósito… ha conseguido que definitivamente seas feliz porque, joder, él no es estúpido y se ha dado cuenta de las miradas que le diriges y él sabe que aunque te correspondiese su amor es imposible. Entonces, _él_, Draco Malfoy, te ha acercado a alguien que si te merece.


End file.
